Light unto dark
by PosionQuill
Summary: Join two strange girls as they discover that life isn't all fun and games, then decide that it can be.
1. Chapter 1

Yes it's cliche, yes we're putting ourselves into Hogwarts, no we're not going to be heroes of the story, no we don't care

Panda and zeh Jellyfish - enjoy ;3

(Scene – Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, Sorting)

The Great Hall was filled with the usual 'Welcome back to school' atmospere, many were chatting animatedly with friends and others suddenly remembering they had homework. Like every year, the first years entered nervously and stood as close together as they could and trying to stare around the hall in wonder without looking any of the other students in the eye. Many of the students stared at the first years, part in wonder at how short they were and part wishing the sorting would be over already so the famed feast could begin. Among the students, there was one who hadn't even noticed the enterence of the first years. This particular student was far to interested in the bacon sandwich she had some how gotten her hands on. Some had tried to question this, but her only response was along the lines of "om nom nom nom" followed by a slight moan and a mutter about how "fucking sexy this sandwich was", this of course stopped the questioning. The girl was sitting crossed legged on the bench completely oblivious to the world around her, with her blue and bronze striped tie around her head and random quills sticking out of her loose ponytrail. When the headmaster stood and asked for silence, she didn't even look up. Despite her apparent lack of attention, she was in fact listening carefully as he began to talk, but it was only when his words didn't signal the start of the sorting that she looked up. "Before we start I would like to welcome a new student who will be joining the 5th year Ravenclaws".

The hall quickly came to life again, questioning if you could even join Hogwarts that late. Dumbledore however merely raised his hand once again asking for silence before continuing "I would like you to welcome Ruby Wilson to our school, I'm sure she'll make a wonderful addition to her house".

At this, the strange ravenclaw put her bacon sandwich down and turned around to stare intently at the doors. Her fellow ravenclaws ignored this, used to her slight quirks. The doors opened then, and student walked in. This one completely ignored half the school and looked up to the headmaster silently asking if she was late. He nodded slightly, so she turned to ravenclaw table and started walking her long golden curls swishing slightly, only to stop suddenly. The strange ravenclaw stood slowly and stepped towards the new girl, looking quite menacing until a wide grin spread across her face. "Ruby" she murmered before raising her voice and almost yelling "where have you been all my life?!".

If the question had been unexpected, the answer was simply baffling.

The new student merely checking her nails casually before responding with "oh. Just in a cupboard under some stairs…"

This seemed to be a trigger as the strange ravenclaw ran towards the new one. She pretty much rugby tackled the new ravenclaw to the floor in what seemed to be a hug. While everyone was either very confused about what was happening, slightly scared or laughing, one Harry Potter muttered "the fuck".

Now untangled from the hug, and just laying on the floor, Ruby sat up slightly before turning to her aparent friend. "Soooo… Millie, what brings you here?"

The strange ravenclaw, now known as Millie burst out laughing before becoming serious again.

"No dear. The real question is what are you doing here!"

Ruby sighed, " well, I was going to come here a lot sooner buuuuuuuut you know time, it's all, well, wibbily wobbly and stuff!"

Before anyone could even question the response there was a slight cough from the head table. Severus Snape, the potions master and professor was staring at the strange pair, looking rather annoyed. "If you would headmaster, I believe it would be best if we would start the sorting…" he drawled.

"Ah yes, quite right my dear boy!" the headmaster muttered, gazing over his halfmoon spectecals.

"Oh… did we interupt?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm seems so…" Millie replied, "but no matter, I have so much to show you!"

Millie jumped to her feet, pulled Ruby up and dragged her out of the great hall despite the protests of 'buuuuttt Miillllliiiieee fooooooooooooooooood'.

Before long, mad cackled echoed through the hall. Many shuddered, wondering what madness had been hiding within these halls all these years. Among these was one Severus Snape, who looked at the headmaster before asking if they were 'from a mental institution by any chance'. Although many feared for their lives and sanity, a third year ravenclaw merely smiled absently at the door before locking eyes with identical gryfindors. The feast continued somewhat normally after that, and if the girls had stayed, then perhaps things would have gone differently in the following year. The Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts, spelling trouble in it's wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Pointless chapter. Still no plot, enjoy

Panda and zeh Jellyfish ;3

"C'mon!" Millie shouted back to Ruby, dragging the blonde girl by her wrist. "I simply _must_ show you the dorm!"

"Millie, how do you even know we're going to be in the same dorm?" Ruby questioned.

Millie stopped suddenly, causing Ruby to nearly collide into the brunette's back. Millie spun on her foot dramatically, facing Ruby with a gravely serious expression. "You will be in my dorm." She stated.

It was not a question.

Suddenly, as quickly as she had turned from gleeful to serious, Millie flipped back again to giggly and happy. "Now do keep up!"

"Bitch, please! We both know I run faster than you do!"

Eventually they made it to Ravenclaw Tower. The eagle knocker stood majestically on the bronze door. "Give me food and I live. Give me water and I die. What am I?"

"Fire." Millie said.

The eagle allowed the door to swing open.

They walked side by side through the empty common room. It was wide, and the ceiling was painted with pretty stars. A white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw stood elegantly by the door leading to the dorms.

"Nice." Ruby commented,.

"You should see it during the summer," Millie replied as they walked over to the arched windows hung with blue and bronze silk. "Everything looks so lively and magical and pretty...so much prettiness." They looked out the window for some time, taking in the breath-taking view. "I technically get to spy on the whole school this way. Watch people fight, hear people babble, see spells backfire into 1st years' faces."

Ruby simply rolled her eyes. A thought struck Millie, and she turned to Ruby. "Now I know this isn't the first magical school you've been to. What was the one before this?"

Ruby shrugged. "Beauxbatons."

"The French place?"

"Yeah."

"So, did you have to learn French to go there?" Millie leaned against the window.

"Duh. Probably why they kicked me out. I mean, I left, but still..." Ruby then took her wand out of her pocket. "But oh well. It gave me a reason learn how to make a magical substitute for Google Translate."

Millie laughed. "So, what did you pick up?"

"Va te faire foutre." She said. A voice emitted from the wand, and in a monotone version of Ruby's voice it said "go fuck yourself".

Millie giggled. Ruby laughed with her, and shouted, "Je suis la méduse de malheur. S'incliner devant moi!" The wand, in monotone again, said "I am the jellyfish of doom. Bow before me!" They both bowed over, laughing. At last, when their laughing fit was over, Millie once again grabbed Ruby, urgently leading her to the dorm.

Ruby stared. And stared some more.

The room was circular, and the ceiling and walls were covered with paper stars, charmed to sparkle wonderfully. The floor was carpetted with fluffy fur, and pitch black. In the carpet, and on the walls around Millie's bed, splatters of glitter shimmered. Multiple colours shone on the once-bronze walls. A few posters were stuck onto the wall behind Millie's bed. The posters included one of The Doctor and Clara on the TARDIS, a drawing she had made of a cross-over of several characters from several books, and of course a Black Veil Brides (some muggle band Millie was a little obsessed with) poster, charmed so the band members smiled and growled at whoever came close. Millie's bed had a large fluffy toy dog (a rottweiler, to be precise), multiple soft pillows of different colours, and a puffy black blanket lined with silver, purple and blue. A soft and old Sonic the Hedgehog plushie was slumped against the pillows. He was obviously an old and much-loved toy, considering the amount of stitches on him and the faded look of the blue fur. There were several other soft toys on the bed, including a fluffy cat, a bunny, a silky black bat and a star-shaped pillow with useless arms on either side of it. There were some mahogany desks and fancy muggle business chairs pushed up against the walls, and 2 large cornflower blue wardrobes on either side of the room. One for Millie and one for Ruby. Some large shelves hung above the desks, holding a large variety of glass bottles containing Potions ingredients and other stuff. A large shelf stood next to the door, loaded with multiple books of all kinds; fairytales, fictional books, class books, sketchbooks, muggle books, How-To books, and a number of others. The room had lots of candles scattered about, most of which were lit. They came in colours of blue, red, yellow, green and purple. Mostly blue and purple, though. Some had a marble effect to them, with traces of silver running through the wax. Ruby's bed looked sort of the same to Millie's, though it didn't have a toy dog on it. Instead, a large soft Tigger toy stood propped up on the pillows. A small teddy named Timothy sat next to Tigger. Ruby had it transported there with her, along with all her things (the clothes had already been magically hung up and folded in the wardrobe). There was also a large shark toy at the end of Ruby's bed, among other soft toys saved from childhood. Some really cool treasure chests were placed at the end of both of their beds. Some balloons with faces drawn on them lifelessly laid on the floor.

"So," Millie asked, "Do you like it?"

"Fucking epic."

"Yay." Millie grinned, and clapped her hands softly. She pointed to a door in between their beds. "That's the toilet, by the way. Shower and everything." She added, a hint of pride in her voice.

"What, did you transfigure a bathroom from a wall or something?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe."

Ruby stood there, then decided to not question it. They were very powerful witches, even at their age, so they expected this from eachother.

"Oh!" Ruby suddenly realised. "I have something to show you!" She ran over to her suitcase which leaned against the side of her bed. As she had expected, the certain something - or _someone_ \- that she had hoped to still be there was there. She pulled out the colourful fabric, and wrapped it around her neck, Millie's eyes brightening imensly as she realised who Ruby had brought with her.

"Scarfy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (-ish-maybe-Idon'tknow-kinda...?)

Scene - Headmaster Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore sat in his large chair, staring out of the window. He had a bag of sherbet lemons in his hand. He thought of the curious incident that happened at the sorting yesterday. That girl - Miss Relihan - she had been at Hogwarts for some time now, so he knew her reputation as a hyperactive and bubbly little thing, drawn to anything sparkly or "wibbly wobbly". Though she never caused too much trouble, so he left it at that. How she knew Miss Wilson was quite a strange coincidence, however. The girls hadn't even been in the same country for however many years! Yet they acted as though they had been friends since childhood. It was very strange, indeed...

There was also something about their magic. It was incredibly strong, considering their age. A girl of 15 - even two girls of 15 - shouldn't be that strong. And there was a strange _vibe_ that emitted from their magic. It wasn't entirely light. Dark witches, so young, and so powerful...

It was worrying.

Dumbledore heard the door being knocked upon. He had called, after all.

"Come in, Severus."

Dumbledore turned his chair to face the rest of the office. The door opened, and in walked Snape. He smiled warmly at Snape, not expecting and not receiving a smile back. It was Snape, after all.

"You called me, Headmaster?" Snape stood in front of Dumbledore, with his hands behind his back, as usual.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "I have a favour to ask, Severus. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"No thank you, Headmaster." He replied plainly. He wanted to get this over with.

"I'm sure you're aware of Miss Wilson and Miss Relihan?"

"Yes, the two who interrupted the sorting yesterday with their...'hectic' behaviour. What of them?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on them for me."

Snapes' eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And why should I do that? Surely two Ravenclaws can look after themselves, even if they are completely mad - "

"Not for their safety, Severus, but for the safety of those around them." Dumbledore watched Snape's face turn from irritation to slight confusion, and continued, "Due to their...let's say...'unstable minds'...I believe it would be in the best interest of the school to make sure they don't get too out of hand."

"And why would I alone have to keep an eye on them? Or will you be asking this of all the staff separately?"

"My dear boy, I doubt you haven't noticed the negative energy that sometimes comes from Miss Relihan? I felt the same sort of feeling when talking to Miss Wilson earlier this year, while arrangements were being made for her. Both girls with both light and dark magic, and they both seem to know each other, despite the fact that one comes from England and the other has been in France these past few years. It is a bit too much of a coincidence, wouldn't you agree?"

"...Headmaster?"

"We had a situation rather like this some years back. When you were a student, I believe. Two students of roughly the same age, both with some...quirks that were similar. Remember, it was when we had that rather eccentric History of Magic teacher?"

"I thought it was agreed that perhaps that topic should be laid to rest, Headmaster." Snape did remember. It was a sad incident that happened all those years ago.

"Laid to rest _for the time being_. I believe that was what I said. And I assume you remember what happened? A student _died_, Severus."

Snape suppressed a grimace at the thought of the unfortunate affair. "You don't need to remind me of what happened to the Holmes boy, Headmaster - "

"Suicide, of course. I truly wish we had seen the signs, but we hadn't."

"Headmaster," Snape leaned forward slightly. "I don't know why you feel the need to bring the _incident_ up. I don't see how two silly girls are related in any way to what happened all those years ago."

"_They possess the ability to control light, dark and neutral magic._" Dumbledoor said slowly. "So did the two students back then. They were both very powerful, and were not at all silly. And I don't think these two girls are silly at all. How is Miss Relihan progressing in your classes?"

"Good enough."

"And I assume that Miss Wilson will be as good, if not better, in her work. They are both smart, and both powerful. We don't want a repeat of the _incident_. Not while Voldemort is threatening to rise back up again. We have enough to deal with without another death. And we could do with girls like those two on our side. It would not do well for Voldemort to gain more powerful allies. Even if they are two _silly girls_."

Snape frowned. "I see. So you want me to watch Miss Relihan and Miss Wilson, to make sure they don't go down the path of the Death Eaters. Am I correct?"

"Yes, mostly. And it would be quite nice for them to not mentally scar any 1st years, either." Dumbledore laughed softly.

"Very well. Is that all, Headmaster?"

"Just don't be too harsh on them if you see them in an excitable mood. It can sometimes be quite entertaining."

Snape nodded, bid goodbye, and walked out. He began to walk back to his chambers when he heard a distant giggling. He followed the source of the noise, and came across a rather empty hallway. There stood a plain wardrobe on the side of the wall. Had Snape not known better, he would have assumed that it was meant be there; it blended in quite well with the hall. The two very small Gryffindor 1st years walked past him, trying not to make eye contact with him (like most of the students). He thought nothing of it, and was about to turn to walk away when the Gryffindor's walked past the wardrobe.

Suddenly, Miss Wilson (wearing a rainbow scarf) and Miss Relihan, dressed in lion onesies and large lion hats, blasted out of the wardrobe, screaming "WE'RE BACK FROM NARNIA!"

The two Gryffindor's, definitely mentally scarred by this, shrieked at the top of their lungs, and ran off as fast as their poor little feet could take them.

The two Ravenclaws shouted with insane laughter, holding their stomachs and falling on each other. Every couple of seconds, one of them caught just enough air to gasp "can't breathe" with Cheshire cat grins spread across both of their faces. They hadn't noticed Snape, evidently, as they crawled back into the wardrobe, and closed the doors, snickering and telling each other to be quiet.

Snape simply rolled his eyes at the childishness of it all. Normally, he would have took points away and sent them to their dorms, but seeing as it were Gryffindor's they had psychologically damaged, Snape decided to let it go - just this once, mind.

And, with that in mind, he cautiously walked past the wardrobe, wondering if they would jump out at him.

And, of course, they did.

Though this time, they screamed "CUPCAKES OF DOOOOOOOM!"

He grabbed them by their manes, and held them both at arm's length from himself. He gave both girls a cold, disappointed look.

"Hello, professor." Millie smiled at Snape.

He put them down. "Now why would two Ravenclaws be hiding in a wardrobe in the afternoon?" Snape questioned, looking down at them.

"Greeting the 1st years, of course, sir!" Ruby replied gleefully. Millie jumped up and down at Ruby's words.

"Well, you seemed more than happy to greet me, and I'm not a 1st year." he sneered. "I believe that you two should best be on your way back to Ravenclaw Tower."

"But sir - " Ruby began.

"Do you want your house to lose points before the year even begins?" Snape threatened, his eye narrowing.

"It's okay, Jellyfish!" Millie happily said to her friend. "We can begin to make our fort now!"

"Oh! Okay! Ruby agreed. "Bye sir! See you tomorrow!" And with that they took off.

"Wrong direction." Snape said.

"I knew that!" Millie shouted, and they spun around, running the other way.

Snape shook his head, and walked back to his chambers. He had to admit that while they were obviously mental, those two girls were quite amusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Oooh, yeh we don't own HP obviously...

Enjoy

The Great Hall was filled with the usual sound of talking, as it was the first day of the school year. After the fiasco at the Sorting, most 1st Years had been warned (or got the message themselves) to stay away from the self-proclaimed jellyfish and her obsecenely curious friend. While the Head Girl of Ravenclaw was almost too ashamed to show her face that morning ("who would want two mental patients in their respectable house?!" she shouted when her friends had tried to pry her out of her dorm), a few had in fact taken a liking to the strange girls. One particular 3rd Year Ravenclaw had keenly (but discreetly) watched Ruby and Millie at breakfast while the Head Boy handed out new class schedules. They both had stacks of bacon and bread on their plates, though Millie had a corner of her plate sectioned off by her spoon to make room for a pile of sweets. Ruby simply sighed at this and began making bacon sandwiches, choosing to ignore her friend unwrap wrappers and place chewy sweets into her sandwich along with the bacon. A rainbow scarf wih a life of its own wriggled around Ruby's neck as she bit into her sandwich, sighing at the sexy and perfect miracle that is bacon. Millie bit into her bacon-candy hybrid, and her blue eyes widened as steam began to burst from her ears. The two Ravenclaws burst out laughing at it, as the quills that were stuck in Millie's hair began flying all around the Ravenclaw table.

"What's up with you, Loony Luna?" a boy across the table sniggered at the 3rd year Ravenclaw.

She didn't look away from the two 5th years. She sipped her pumpkin juice as she continued to watch Ruby and Millie as they began to poke and prod at eachother, giggling insanely. Several other students gave them dirty looks, but they acted as though there was no-one else in the room. Luna realised that they had begun to sing to eachother. She heard snippets of what they sung.

"I wanna be...somebody's buddy..." Millie prompted.

"Somebody who will be my buddy back..." They sung in unison, even the scarf joining in.

Luna couldn't hear every word, but she was certain that they said something about a "dumbshit butler" at the end before dissolving into snickers and giggles. The scarf laughed at how super they were at singing. This caused more people to turn their heads; some of the students had never seen talking items of clothing before the Sorting Hat. It must have taken a lot of magic to enchant the scarf to have a mind of its own, so most of the students wrote it off as a present from their parents (who were suspected of also being insane due to the way their daughters had turned out).

Luna, however, was not so convinced.

"Yay! Potions first! Let us make haste!" Millie cried in happiness, causing nearly every 2nd year + students to look at them in bewilderment, especially the Gryffindors'. Potions was with Prof. Snape - probably the meanest teacher at Hogwarts ever - even the 7th years agreed. Who would be pleased to have a lesson with Snape?

"First lesson at Hogwarts, and it just so happens to be one of your favourite lessons...?" Ruby turned to Millie with joking suspicion.

"Coincidence, my dear! Now, do hurry up!" Millie was jumping up and down in her seat, clearly ecstatic to have a lesson with someone who most students would rather eat frogspawn than be in the same room with (well, that was what Ruby heard another Ravenclaw exclaim as she walked past her).

So, with their arms linked, Ruby and Millie skipped happily down to the dungeons. Millie's happiness only doubled when she realised the Ravenclaws were sharing a class with Slytherins.

"Ooh! Serpents!" Millie loudly proclaimed, staring at a group of Slytherin girls like they were specimens.

"They must be all like, 'ooh, I'm a ssssnaaaaaaaake...'" Ruby said, her voice going high-pitched as she impersonated a snake-thingy.

"'Oh, where did my armssssss gooo...?...'" Millie joined in, moving her body from side to side in a serpent-like fashion.

The two girls then hissed together "'JUSSST KIDDING I'M A SSSSSSNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEE!'"

The class turned slowly to look at them. Noticing that they were in the spotlight, Millie smirked and addressed the class, "'Sup, bro."

Suddenly, the doors swung open, and Proffessor Snape, gloomy and brooding, walked into the room. "In your seats, quickly!" he ordered. He didn't need to raise his voice in the cold, silent room. Students sctattered and quickly found a place to sit. While the rest of the class seemed panicky, Ruby and Millie casually strolled to the near-back of the class, and chose two seats which were close to a wall.

Snape made his way to the front of the class and turned to address the students. "Regardless of the fact that it is your first day back," he began, making sure every student was looking in his direction, "You are in school now and I will not tolerate foolish behaviour. You are in your 5th year, and I expect each of you to act mature in my class. Anyone who disobeys will, as I'm sure you know, suffer the consequences." Snape turned to look in Ruby's direction as he continued. "Now, there is a new student joining us, as I'm sure some of you are aware. Ms. Wilson, I assume you are aware of the rules and expectations in this class?"

"Yes, sir." Ruby replied, smiling at Snape.

He looked at the two girls with a hint of suspicion. Ms. Relihan had been in his class for some time now, and he expected odd behaviour from her. However, as she was never silly enough to disrupt the class or cause too much havoc, he simply left her to her own devices (she needed little help, and rarely caused explosions, much to Snape's surprise and relief). Ms. Wilson, on the other hand, may cause some trouble. He had heard of the scene she had caused on arrival to Hogwarts - it wasn't every day you saw a rainbow crash into the Quidditch pitch with a young girl swinging from it via blonde jellyfish stingers. Not to mention the little incident with the wardrobe yesterday. While was known to be a little placid in spite of her madness, a friend like Ms. Wilson could give her just enough confidence to turn into a troublemaker. Another pair of pranksters was the last thing the school needed; there was already Peeves and the Weasely twins.

Snape then began the lesson without further ado.

"Open your books to page 342, where you will find the list of ingredients to - Ms. Wilson, could you _please_ refrain from drawing cat features on Ms. Relihan's face!" The class turned around to face Ruby and Millie. Ruby had a pale blue quill with petrol-coloured tips, dripping with black inc in her hand, hovering in front of Millie's face. Millie had two black whiskers on one side of her face and three on the other, and the two girls were as still as statues. Ruby slowly withdrew her hand, and Millie sat up straight in her chair again. Scarfy simply looked up at Snape with his button eyes. The three looked at Snape like small children caught stealing cookies from the cupboard. It was then that Snape realised that this was going to be a long day.

Ruby and Millie walked out of their last class, side by side, as usual.

"Do you think he likes us?" Millie asked, as they headed for Ravenclaw Tower.

"...not yet." Ruby replied. "We're going to have to do something extremely awesome for him to like us."

Millie gasped. "We could make cupcakes!"

Ruby smirked at her friend. "Excellent idea, my good fellow!" Millie blushed at the compliment, and stroked Scarfy on his head, which he approved of.

"You know..." Millie began. "Are you familar with Rainbow Flying?"

"Duh. We invented it."

"Well, how good are you at it?" Millie asked nervously.

Ruby picked up on this (knowing what quirks meant what), and sighed. "You want to practice, don't you?"

Millie gave Ruby her cutest puppy face (which never worked on Ruby, but still...), and fluttered her eyes.

Ruby simply said, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Have you ever?"

"Good point."


	5. Chapter 5

scene/chapter 5

Fridah Keter was a very smart girl. Which was why she decided to befriend the two crazy girls in Potions class the other day. Logic, right?

Fridah was a half-blood Slytherin 5th year. She was tall-ish, with dark chocolate-coloured skin and big dark eyes. Her hair was black and plaited into very small, long plaits which were twisted together into a bun which was popped on top of her head.

So anyway, she was smart. That was probably one of the only reasons why she was put into Slytherin. It wasn't because she was sly, cunning or overly ambitious. In fact, she was very nice. She was friendly to most people, so she was one of the few who got along with everyone, from the brave but rather big-headed Gryffindor's, the witty Ravenclaws and even the Hufflepuffs. Of course, not everyone liked her. But that can't be helped. One of those people was Draco Malfoy.

Fridah walked to Care of Magical Creatures when Draco decided to "express his feelings" to her (like he does to everyone he doesn't like).

"I'm surprised a _half-blood_ like you would even be allowed in Slytherin," he strutted over to her, with his bulbous groupies, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him like trolls, "Slytherin is supposed to be a respectable house."

"Oh, leave off, Malfoy," Fridah glared at him. She wasn't one to swear and lose her temper, but the brat tended to rub most people the wrong way.

"Well, it's not my fault you're as bad as a mud - "

"Excuse me."

Suddenly, two blurs of colour zoomed from out of the shadows in front of Draco. Ruby and Millie stood in front of the white-blond boy, glaring at him with their eyes (what else would they glare at him with?).

"Don't you dare use that word." Millie said. She wore a fez today, while Ruby had several badly drawn smiley faces on her arms (it's not Millie's fault! Ruby wouldn't hold still!).

"What are you two going to do about it?" Draco sneered.

"Honey, you need to sort out your life." Scarfy, happily wrapped around Ruby's neck, said to Draco. Had he any fingers, Scarfy would have most certainly clicked his fingers dramatically.

"You're a pure-blood. You should have a lot more respect or manners at least, but apparently you weren't taught properly" Ruby stepped forward. She suddenly put her hands over his head and clapped, shouting "RACIST SISTER!"

He jumped back, frightened, but then composed himself. "Is that all you have?" He took his wand out, and Crabbe and Goyle followed suite.

"You ridicule others and you can't even stand up to anyone without your cronies or your _daddy_." Millie crossed her arms. Some 5th years looked over at the situation. This was the most serious they had ever seen the two girls.

"You are supposed to be independent. When you grow up, do you honestly expect your father to sort everything out or you? Your job? Your finances? You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name" Ruby crossed her arms with her fez-donned buddy. "Where's your Malfoy pride?

Draco didn't lower his wand, but he looked at them with a strange look in his eyes. Like he had realised something, or rather, regretted it. Crabbe and Goyle took his silence as permission to fire, and were just about to shout a curse at Ruby, Millie and Fridah when Ruby and Millie abruptly screamed "SPARKLES!"

They threw handfuls of glitter at Draco and turned to Fridah. They quickly linked one of her arms to theirs and with that, they turned into shining, magical twinkly rainbows and zoomed out of the hall, dragging a screaming Fridah with them.

They flew through the heavens, and about everyone outside or near a window looked to the sky as Ruby, Millie and a still-screaming Fridah soured down near Hagrid's hut.

Poor Fridah, shocked and wind-blown, keeled over slightly as she caught her breath. Millie and Ruby high-fived at their awesome thing that they did.

"What...what was that!?" Fridah gasped.

"A super-awesome secret of total coolness." Millie simply stated.

"You lot alrigh'?!" Hagrid ran over to the girls, clutching something, wriggly, pink and fuzzy. It was making a weird, "eeyor" noise. "I saw that big rainbow in th'sky, thought somethin' was wrong. Nearly whole feild's covered 'n glitter now."

"We're fine, aren't we, dear?" Millie turned to Ruby, in a very creepy way.

"Oh, definitely." Ruby smirked at her friend, also very creepy.

"Um..." Fridah muttered. Did she just get kidnapped by a rainbow?

"Oh, I totally ship this." Scarfy said in his fabulous scarf voice.

"Well, lovely to meet you, random girl," Millie said, "You too, Hagrid. But I believe we haz Ancient runes now, don't we?" She turned to Ruby and Scarfy.

"Yeah, better get to it. See ya." And the girls turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute." Fridah protested. The girls turned to look at her. "You just threw sparkles at Malfoy and whisked me off to my lesson! I'm not going to question how you knew what lesson I had - if you knew at all - and that's it?"

"Well, do you wanna be our buddy?" Millie asked.

"Somebody who will be our buddy back?" Ruby grinned.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Cool, then!" Ruby said, "how about you jam with us at dinner? It'd be a nice change to be away from Draco, who'll probably be pissed off at the glitter in his hair."

Fridah laughed. "Sure thing. 'Till then." And she turned to walk over to a flabbergasted Hagrid, not noticing the fact the Ruby and Millie didn't walk away, but drifted into the shadows instead.


End file.
